1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of display technology. In particular, it pertains to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
In conventional packaging process of an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display device, the glass frit applied on a cover is required to be sintered at a temperature greater than 500 degree Celsius for the packaging the cover and the display substrate.
The Inventor finds that in practice the prior art exists at least the following problem:
Due to the limitation imposed by the sintering process mentioned above (temperature greater than 500 degree Celsius on the cover of conventional OLED display devices), the processes of the other display auxiliary members cannot be executed, such as a color filter member process or a touch-sensitive member process). This is because the heat can damage the display auxiliary members, resulting in poor product quality for the display device.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose a new technical solution to solve these technical problems.